


Dropped

by ashes0909



Series: Held [18]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Feelings, M/M, Stand Alone, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: “You’re adorable like this,” Tony commented, pressing a kiss against his forehead. “So lax, so affectionate."





	Dropped

Steve had woken to lips trailing along his spine, and he couldn’t quite shake the sensation even now, hours after it had passed. The morning had brought with it restrained wrists in serum-proof leather, Tony’s hand twisting in a teasing pleasure, falling over the edge, into the place where everything was warm and Tony. 

He had never woken in bondage before.Tony had been so close, hands dancing along his skin, and Steve was unable to move, able to give in, because Tony had engineered a way to bind him. 

And now they were hungry. Or at least Tony was. Steve felt content to follow him into the elevator, brush his forehead into the dip of Tony’s neck and revel in the weight of Tony’s arms around his body. “Why are we in the elevator?” he thought aloud, but didn’t really care much for the answer. It was warm and he could still feel sparks of pleasure against his wrists every time his shirt sleeves brushed against them.

“You’re adorable like this,” Tony commented, pressing a kiss against his forehead. “So lax, so affectionate, that space where-”

_ Ding _

Steve never found out about the space, because the elevator doors opened to the common floor. Which had food. Food Tony wanted and that he had said Steve needed. 

He hadn’t expected Bruce and Natasha sipping tea at the table, or Clint on the sofa with a video game controller. Steve turned into Tony on instinct, even though he knew the others didn’t know about them, that he shouldn’t stand this close or hold his hand.

Tony dropped his hand, moved it to the small of Steve’s back, nudging him out of the elevator. The others stared at them; their pajama pants and sleep shirts were a dead giveaway. It was more than obvious at this time in the morning, and from how close they were standing. It was impossible for anyone to think anything else. 

But Tony had dropped his hand. He had been so close and so warm and now he was walking away. He had liked their closeness in the elevator, but maybe things were different now that they were with the others. Maybe Tony liked him lax and affectionate but only when they were alone, in that space. He never said, they’d never discussed-

A sure grip on his bicep turned Steve. It wasn’t until then that he realized he had been following Tony, that they had reached the kitchen, and Tony had turned to face him. 

“Hey there,” Tony’s words were close and calm, his hands came up to rub against his arms. Steve started to warm again, started to push away the spiral of uncertainty, because Tony was close and Tony was calm, and that was all that mattered. “We had to tell them somehow,” Tony continued, more words that were supposed to reassure him. Except, he had no idea what they would tell the others. Not...everything, right? “I had no intentions of hiding us away.” 

Tony’s eyes fell to Steve’s lips and even through his uncertainty he felt his cheeks flush. With his back to the others, he could still feel their presence, but his body seemed to respond to Tony no matter what, when he looked at his lips like that. “Sound good to you?” Tony asked and Steve watched the words as they formed on his lips.

And he wanted to be good, wanted to stay in the warmth, find that space again that was just Tony and sparks of pleasure, so he nodded. “Yes, Tony.” And he let him bring their lips together, right there in front of everyone.


End file.
